Our New Start
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Alice and Edward cheat on their partners not thinking about the consequences. What happens when the two partners come together to help each other through it.
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

I walked into mine and Alice's room. And I didn't expect to see the shot I did.

Edward was lying shirtless on my bed making out with Alice. The thing that hurt the most was he obviously hadn't though about any of us walking in.

I walked out just as quietly as I walked in and rushed downstairs.

"Bella, come on, we need to go somewhere, anywhere but here".

She looked extremely shocked. "Why? What have you seen upstairs that could possibly upset you so much? I know Alice and Edward are up there but".

She looked at me and I looked away. She understood that she'd answered her own question.

"Please tell me, that Alice is not with my Edward". She rushed up the stairs. Even with vampire speed I couldn't catch her.

She barged through the door I shut about 2 minutes beforehand.

"ALICE! What are you doing? I thought you were meant to be my friend? And yet here you are with my fiancée".

She hurried down the stairs to which I follow, I noted as I left, Edward was putting his shirt back on and Alice was preparing to come down too.

Bella started ranting.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME? I'M MEANT TO BE HER BEST FRIEND AND SHE GOES AND DOES THAT, HOW COULD SHE BE SO RECKLESS?"

I was really hoping that the family returned soon. So I didn't have to deal with this on my own.

Alice appeared and tried to hug her.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME; I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME. GO AWAY. YOU DON'T DESERVE ME AS A FRIEND OR SISTER, AND MOST OF ALL, JASPER DOESN'T DESERVE YOU. HE DESERVES SOMEONE FAITHFUL. OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD".

Bella stepped towards Alice, I anticipated what she was going to do and I knew Alice already knew.

Bella slapped her as hard as she could.

Then Alice lost it.

I grabbed Bella around the waste and moved so she was positioned behind me.

Edward grabbed Alice who was kicking and screaming to get to Bella.

She struggled free and threw on of Esme's glass vases at Bella.

I moved so it didn't hit me or Bella.

Edward finally decided that it was his time to talk.

"Bella, darling, I really didn't mean to hurt you". He turned to Alice. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HER"?

Alice scoffed. "Like what we have done for the past month wouldn't have. I don't care if they know how long it's been going on. They deserve to know that".

I couldn't take it anymore.

I looked into Bella's eyes, smiled briefly and took off out the back door.

BPOV

Jasper had left me to deal with this on my own. I rushed outside and slid down the door. I didn't notice my vampire family approaching.

Esme was the first to come to me.

"Bella are you hurt? Why are you so upset? What's happened?" My soon to be adoptive mother hugged me in a tight clench.

"It's Ed-ward" I wailed.

Rose gathered what had happened before the words had uttered my lips.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM", she growled. Showing for the first time she was a vampire and that she cried about me.

She rushed past me and stopped after opening the door.

"Carlisle, I believe you may want to see this, and find out where Jazz is".

He walked past brushing his hand on my shoulder. I heard him mutter to them to get their clothes on and look respectable.

Esme picked me up effortlessly.

"You know something, I may not be an empath like Jasper but I know your feeling hurt and betrayed and thinking you aren't worth it but I know you are. We think you are. Don't we Emmett?"

This was the first time I recognized he was with me.

"Cause you are Bella, you're my lil Sis. You'll always be worth it".

He ruffled my hair and took me out of Esme's arms and into a bear hug.

Inside I could hear crashing and shouting.

"Jasper! Stop it. You won't be happy if you hurt him, Bella won't be happy. She needs you as a rock. This'll be a hard time considering the act these two were in".

So Jasper was back, I sighed with relief that's all I cared about. He shouldn't have to go through this on his own, I ouldnt let him.

Then I heard Rose, that's when Emmett dropped me, literally on the floor. Onto the glass Alice threw.

I didn't believe any had glass in me so I stood up and that's when the call came.

"Carlisle, she's bleeding"

It was like my 18th birthday all over again. 6 blood thirsty vampires all looking at me with black eyes. But it wasn't Carlisle who came to my rescue this time, it was Jasper.

"Wh-at, what are you doing exactly?" I asked in shock.

"Taking you to Carlisle's office so he can fix you up", he wasn't breathing so I realised that it must of helped a bit but not much, I could see his eyes slightly change colour.

He placed me in the office desk.

"Bella, you know something. I will not leave you while you're upset. We aren't leaving you".

I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

It had been a week since Bella and Jasper had walked in on me and Edward. Bella still stayed but chose to stay near Emmett and Jasper. I didn't blame her, if I was in her position I'd stay near the two guys that gave me the most protection and that was definitely Jasper, if he was doing a job, he'd die doing it.

My Jasper. I sighed at the thought of what I'd done. I didn't mean for any of it too happen, I just wanted something more fun in my life. Jasper was the one but at points he was so boring. I needed excitement to keep me on my toes.

It was a stupid mistake and I was paying for it. Jasper avoided me best he could but we all still lived together. That was something that'd soon change.

I needed to talk to Bella but I knew her bodyguards probably wouldn't let me, that's why I had to distract them. Create a distraction or something.

I called Emmett towards my room.

"Em, Rose just called and she's stranded in the middle of town, the engine blew on her car and she can't fix it".

He looked at me. "If you say so, I mean you're the future predictor."

That left Bella and Jasper alone.

I walked into the room that Jazz and Bella were in. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Jazz, can I have a word?"

He reluctantly got up from Bella's side.

"What is it?" he hissed with hatred in his voice. I stepped back, afraid of what my own husband might to do me.

"Well it's you and Bella. You're been spending time together and you haven't been out hunting and I've seen the outcome and no matter how much you hate me. You wouldn't want to hurt her would you?"

I played that line a lot.

"True. I'll go, just don't upset her".

I nodded. Knowing exactly what I was going to do.

Jasper left to go hunting after changing. About the only time he went into our room was to change and then he was out like lightning.

I sat down to Bella on the sofa. She was listening to her iPod; I recalled the song from her listening to it every second.

The verse that she way listening to made me feel really bad. It was meant to she knew that's what it would do to me.

**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**

**And never really had a chance**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Happy endings, now I know**

**I'm not a princess, this aint a fairy tale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

I tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want? I thought I never wanted to speak to you again".

"Bella, I felt obliged to explain. I didn't do anything. It was Edward; he came in to my room and said that he was considering splitting up with you. I told him it was mad, that he couldn't and he said it was never you he wanted it was me, but because of jasper's temper he could never tell me. I felt really bad. He moved in to kiss me and in the process removed his top. I didn't want any of this but I don't want jasper either, can you forgive me?"

I pleaded with her using my eyes.

She nodded and hugged me as tight as she could. She always knew that Edward was a bit of a player at heart, I just had to play on her weakness for that.

I got my best friend back.

"You said you didn't want Jasper. Could I try with him? I've always liked him but never said anything".

I nodded; I needed to let him go.

I had given permission to Bella to try with Jasper, I knew how she felt and I saw the future. Those two together happy, like me and him were ages ago. I was only doing this to annoy Edward; he made sure I lost my best friend and husband. Now he'd know how I'd felt, he would lose his family and his love.

Edward walked in from hunting, now was the chance.

"Edward, I don't suppose you've seen Jasper and Bella, I wanted to talk to both of them about the whole situation."

He shook his head, and then looked angered.

"You don't suppose they could be together somewhere do you?"

He rushed upstairs at vampire speeds.

I heard a crash. I knew something must have been happening. I rushed out to find Carlisle, he needed to witness what Edward was really like.

"Carlisle, help, its Jasper and Edward, their fighting and Bella's up there with them, you might need to help me, I can't do it alone".

He dropped what he was doing and ran up to the room. I ran in a few seconds later to see Bella in the corner and Jasper pinning Edward up against the wall.

Carlisle started talking, "Boys, stop it. Have you ever thought what this is going to have done to Bella, she is about you know".

Jasper released Edward who slid to the floor. He was injured, but would heal perfectly fine, more to the pity.

Jasper went over to Bella who was shaking. He turned to me, "Only you knew that she'd come here and speak to me, did you have to start something. You've hurt Bella and me enough and you want to start even more. Next time don't include Bella, she doesn't need it. I can't believe I trusted you to be nice and not hurt any of us again".

That hurt to hear, I didn't want to hear it, and I turned and walked out. Into the room I and jasper shared. Finding m suitcase I packed all my belongings into it. I couldn't stay where I wasn't wanted. I went over to our balcony. Causally jumping off I sprinted into the woods.

I'd go to the Denali's they'd welcome me. Even when they found out. I couldn't keep this up.

This was going to be the start of the new me.


End file.
